Given to Fly
by veddersgirl
Summary: Seth reflects about his relationship and upcoming marriage. When faced with challenges will he fly away or stay?  Entry for the Slash Backslash 2.0 contest


**SLASH BACKSLASH 2.0 ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: **Given to Fly

**Pen name: **veddersgirl

**Pairing: **Seth/Demetri

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.**

**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: http:/ www . fanfiction . net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

I am on the phone with Mom and Leah again. The wedding is less than a week away. There are still a lot of things left to do. After going over our final checklist I hang up with them.

I go to the bedroom to change clothes before heading out to work on my to-do list. Caterers, florist, and the bakery all need final approval before the big day.

My phone starts ringing and I answer on the second ring. "Hey sweetie. I'm sorry I missed you this morning. You must have left really early."

The voice on the other line answers, "Yes, there is a lot to do before our next performance. We also had a new dancer joining the company today. She's a nightmare. Thinks she's the next Anna Pavlova. I don't need anymore stress in my life right now."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sure things will calm down soon. Are we still on for dinner tonight? I made us reservations at Canlis."

"I should be able to make it. We've been going over the changes to the new ballet since this morning. I'm going to try and get some rehearsal time in too. I really want to work on some of the changes and I need the new dancer to get up to speed as soon as possible."

I hear a loud commotion in the background and then grumbling on the other line. "Fuck! I leave these idiots alone for a minute and all hell breaks loose. I have to go."

Click. The line goes dead.

xxx

I get home from my errands and have time before I need to get ready for our dinner date.

I take a quick shower and then go into the closet to pick out my clothes for tonight.

Laying my clothes on the bench at the end of the bed I decide I have time for a quick nap. I haven't been sleeping much lately. All the wedding planning has been keeping me up at night.

I lay down in our bed. I think back to the first time we met. It seems like just yesterday, but in reality we've been together four years.

xxx

_I put the last bags in my car and headed to Seattle for my summer dance program. It would be my last summer there before I started at Cornish College of the Arts in the fall. _

_I got checked into my dorm room and saw that I was rooming with Alex again. We'd been lucky and gotten the chance to be roommates since our first year at camp. _

_Being veterans of the summer dance program Alex and I, in addition to taking classes, were also teachers' assistants for the younger classes. I had always known I wanted dance to be a part of my life. Being a professional dancer was hard work and rarely paid the bills. I needed to have a backup plan in case my professional dreams didn't come true. _

_We didn't have class until Monday. That first night we met with the other students for a welcome party. We had a quick meeting with the teachers and other teachers' aides before the rest of the students showed up. We would have a more formal meeting Sunday night to go over class schedules and teachers' aide assignments. _

_I walked into the student center and saw most of the other teachers and TAs had arrived. Guess I shouldn't have changed so many times… or maybe it was about to pay off. _

_I walked in and spotted a real life living god. He was beautiful, standing about 6'3, black hair, and stunning blue eyes. I think my heart stopped beating and the all blood in my body drained to my cock. Excalibur was standing at attention and ready to do battle. I took a moment to get myself back under control and went to mingle with the rest of the party. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the Adonis. He was currently talking to Madame Rambert. I didn't remember seeing him at dance camp before and I was pretty sure my dick would have remembered. _

_Demetri! The object of my desire's name was Demetri. _

_Sigh. Crap I was starting sound like a thirteen year old girl. Snap out of it Seth! Now back to business. Tonight when I whacked off to thoughts of him I would have a name to call out__. _

_I was talking with a group of students and overheard one of them talking about him. He was a transfer student from University of Alaska Anchorage and would be finishing up his senior year here. That seemed to be all anyone knew about him. Demetri was definitely the topic of several conversations. Everyone was interested in finding out more about this mysterious man, myself included. _

_How would I ever make him mine if I didn't get more info on him? Muwhahaha! Again Seth let's cut the 13 yr old girl dramatics and focus on the conversation in front of you. _

_Finally all the students and teachers had shown up and the party was in full force. As soon as the DJ started playing Justin Timberlake's "Rock Your Body" everyone jumped and started dancing. I knew how to move my body and wasn't afraid to work it. I kept my eye on Demetri the whole night._

_I noticed him checking me out several times and started to step up my game. I might have touched my package and licked my lips a few times. _

_It was getting pretty hot on the dance floor; I needed to take a break, grab some water, and step outside for a few minutes. I was heading towards the patio out back when I was suddenly pulled into a dark room. It was him. He had me in his arms and was looking at like was something to eat. I liked it a lot! _

"_I've been watching you all night. You are beautiful." I was speechless. "I've wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you". He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was amazing. It felt like a thousand fires burning within me. I pressed back into him and kissed with all the desire I was feeling for him as well. His tongue was peeking out and asking for entrance into my mouth and I happily obliged. _

_He finally broke free from our kiss and began nuzzling my neck breathing in deeply. "You smell good enough to eat." _

_Another shiver ran down my spine. Then he slowly started working his way to my ear licking and sucking as went. He began whispering in my ear, telling me how stunning I was, that my dancing was driving him mad with desire. My body was on fire. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. _

_Demetri turned me so I was pinned with my back to the wall and my hands above my head. He dominated my body and I was turned on beyond words. _

"_I want to feel your mouth on my cock. I bet those lips would looking amazing wrapped around me." I'd never been with anyone so aggressive. He knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. _

_I swiftly dropped to my knees. I began to undo his belt and then made quick work on sliding his pants down. I discovered Demetri liked going commando._

_I groaned looking at his beautiful cock. He was hard and leaking for me. I got a rush of adrenaline knowing I did this to him. He cock was aching for me. We had only just met but the chemistry was undeniable. _

_I swiped my tongue across the head of his cock. He tasted delicious. Then I started licking my way down his shaft to his balls. I took one ball in my mouth and sucked. _

_Moaning, he said. "Fuck. That feels so good. See if you can get both of my balls in your hot mouth." _

_His continued dominance was really going to make me shoot my load right now. I reached down to give myself some relief when I felt his hand swat mine away. "You will only touch yourself when I give you permission. Don't worry you will get to cum when I'm ready for you to." _

_I brought my hand back to his hips and got to work on taking both his balls in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around them and then began sucking. They were so smooth. I'd have to ask later if he shaved his balls. _

_I released his balls and started working my way back to his cock. I got to the head again and took him all the way in my mouth. Thankfully I had a good gag reflex and was able to take most of him in my mouth. _

_He groaned. "Yeah! That's it. Take all of me in. I know you can get more in there. Just relax your throat. I want to feel your lips at the base of my big cock." _

_I relaxed my throat and was able to take the rest of his dick on my mouth. I swallowed around him and heard him grunt! "Your mouth is just as amazing as I thought it was going to be. You are so fucking hot. I can't wait to cum down your throat." _

_Fuck me! I needed to hurry up and make him cum so I could get some relief. I wasn't going to last much longer without jerking myself off. _

_I began bobbing up and down on Demetri's cock, hollowing my cheeks and sucking him off. He grabbed my head and began fucking my mouth. His grunts and moans were getting louder. I felt his muscle tighten. He was going to cum soon and I was ready to suck all of his delicious cum down my throat. _

"_I'm gonna cum, sweet boy. Get ready for me. I am not going to let you off my dick until I've release all of myself in your mouth." One more lick, suck, and twist of the tongue and he was shooting down my mouth. "That's it. Drink it up. Drink all my cum." _

_After his cock was sucked dry I felt him pull me up. He mouth was on mine instantly. I could tell by his groan that he could taste himself in my mouth._

_He pulled away. "That was incredible. Now how shall I reward you for such a good job sucking my cock? Shall I take you in my mouth, put my dick in your ass, my hands on you, or maybe I shouldn't touch you at all? Maybe I will keep your hands above your head and tell you all the wicked things I've been thinking of doing to you since I first saw you. Would you like that my sweet boy?" _

_I whimpered. I had no idea what I wanted. This man made me putty in his hands. _

"_Please I want your hands on me. I won't last long and I need to release." _

_Demetri grazed his teeth up my neck and whispered in my ear. "As you wish." _

_He flipped us around so his back was to the wall and my back was against his front. "Put your hands around my neck and do not move them." _

_He glided his hands down my body and was soon grazing my erection. Nuzzling my neck he moaned "Mmm. So hard for me." _

_He undid my belt and pants. He slid my pants and briefs down to my knees. My cock was finally free from its confines. I'd never been so relieved. _

_Begging, I moaned. "Touch me please. I need to release." _

_Whispering in my ear, "Soon, my sweet boy." _

_He took my cock in both of his hands and began stroking me up and down, up and down. _

_I moaned. "I'm not going to last long." _

_Demetri purred in my ear "What did I tell you earlier? You'll come when I tell you." _

_Panting, I said "Ugh. Please harder, faster." _

_He continued with his leisurely strokes on my cock. He was twisting his hands and then he dropped one hand to my balls and fondled them in his palm. I started bucking my hips in an effort to get more friction. _

_Demetri asked, "Would you like to cum now, my sweet boy?" _

_I shouted, "God, yes please!" _

"_Alright since you've been so good you can have your release. Cum!" _

_Then I did. I came all over his hands and my stomach. It was bliss. I felt like I was floating on air. My body was a useless pile of goo. _

"_That was amazing. I don't think I've ever cum so hard for just a hand job before." _

_Nibbling my neck, he said. "That's because I've never touched you before. There is more where that came from. I want to show you such pleasure, my sweet boy." _

_Finally gaining some control over my body, I said, "I know this is a little late but my name is Seth." _

_He nuzzled my ear. "I know. I've been discreetly gathering information on you all night." _

_I blushed. "You have? Oh my god. I've been doing the same thing. Aren't you going to tell me your name?" _

"_I'm willing to bet you already know my name. Just in case you didn't find out, it's Demetri. Let's get out of here. The night is still young and I want to get to know everything about you."_

xxx

I arrive at Canlis for our 8 o'clock reservation. I am a little early so I send Demetri a text letting him I know I'm here. I grab a seat at the bar and order a drink.

The bartender, Marcus, comes over to take my order. "Good evening, Mr. Clearwater. How are you this evening?

"I'm doing well. How are things at the bar tonight?"

"It's been a pleasant evening, but it's much better now that you are here," he says with a wink. "The usual?"

"Please, Hendrick's and tonic."

Placing my drink in front of me, Marcus asks, "Will Mr. Lebedev be joining you this evening?"

After taking a sip of my drink, I answer. "He should be joining me shortly. We haven't seen each other much lately. He has a new ballet he has been rehearsing for and I've been busy planning the wedding. I'm hoping we can have a quiet evening out and catch up a bit."

After chatting with Marcus a bit longer I glance at my watch to see the time.

It is 8 o'clock and Demetri isn't here yet. I check my phone for any missed calls or text messages. Hopefully he is just running a little late and not standing me up again.

I go to see David the maître d and let him know that Demetri hasn't arrived yet. He says since it was a weeknight it won't be a problem holding our reservation. Also we are pretty regular customers. He likes coming here every few months and we often celebrate special occasions here as well. Our first anniversary and engagement were a few of those occasions.

I make it back to my seat at the bar and order another drink. I am starting to wallow in my own self-pity at the thought of him not showing again. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around thinking it was my fiancée, I am shocked to see a pair of striking green eyes looking at me instead of the blue I was expecting.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?

Stammering, I am left speechless by his beauty for a moment. "No, please." I motion towards the seat next to me.

"Thanks. I could really use a drink and all the other spots at the bar are taken."

"I'm Peter. It's nice to meet you."

"Seth, nice to meet you as well"

Once Peter gets his drink we start chatting.

He is in town this week for a friend's wedding. The bride's parents are hosting a dinner party for the wedding party this evening.

Peter was feeling a bit out of his element having never been to a restaurant quite this upscale. He wasn't told jackets were required and felt a bit embarrassed when the maître d handed him a dinner jacket upon checking in at the restaurant.

After having a several drinks, Peter seems to relax a bit. I am really enjoying talking with him. Demetri and I have little in common outside of dance and our sexual chemistry. Our conversations are usually a bit one-sided. I listen while he complains about the latest drama at work.

Peter is quite funny and I even think he is flirting with me a bit. It is definitely flattering. I know I am an attractive guy but after being with Demetri for so long it is nice to be appreciated by someone else from time to time.

I glance at my watch and notice it is almost 9 o'clock.

"Holy crap, I can't believe I've been here for an hour. Our reservations were for 8 o'clock."

Peter also realizes he has been away from his friends for far too long. He admits he is a little shocked his friends haven't come looking for him.

I have a nice buzz going and don't want to leave the bar, but I need to find out what happened to fiancée. Even if he stood me up, he would at least call or text to let me know he wasn't coming. He is an hour late and no word.

We both get up from the bar after settling our tabs.

"Seth, I've had a great time talking to you tonight. I know this is a little forward but would you be interested in being my date for the wedding this weekend?"

Blushing a bit before answering, I say, "Peter, I really enjoyed talking to with you too. I guess I didn't realize I was flirting and should have let you know I'm taken. I was meeting my fiancée for dinner here tonight. We are getting married this weekend."

"Oh my God. My radar must be on the fritz. I'm not usually wrong. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with any of my advances. How embarrassing. Again, I'm sorry. "

"Peter, your radar is not off. I am gay and engaged to a man. We've been together for four years. I feel awful if I led you on. I don't often meet such a handsome stranger at the bar and hit it off. I think I was a little flattered you were flirting with me and let myself get a little carried away."

We stand there for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. After an awkward goodbye we go our separate ways.

I ask David to call me a cab. I'd left my car at home so we only had to take one car home after dinner.

I hop in the cab, give the driver my address, and then start calling Demetri.

His phone is going straight to voicemail and I start getting a bit panicked.

The cab pulls up to our condo and I pay the driver. I hurry up the stairs and as soon as I have the door unlocked I call his name.

No answer.

I continue walking through the house, calling his name and checking every room for him.

Still no answer.

I finally get to our bedroom and there laying face down passed out on our bed is Demetri.

"What the fuck?" I start shaking him to wake him. I need to know what's going on and why he stood me up for dinner.

"Demetri, wake up!"

He finally stirs and his eyes half open. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"You were supposed to meet me for dinner. I waited at the restaurant for an hour. What happened?"

He doesn't answer and then I hear the soft sounds of his snores.

"**Demetri! **Wake up!" I scream.

He wakes again and sits up.

"What were you saying? Love, I'm exhausted and really just want to go back to sleep. Can we talk about wedding stuff later? It's been a long day. You know whatever you pick will be fine."

"Demetri, this isn't wedding stuff. You stood me up again. You didn't call. You at least call me if you aren't going to make it. I can't believe you don't even care that you stood me up!"

"I had a long day and forgot. It's not a big deal. It's not our anniversary or anything. Seth, I really need to get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Just come to bed, love. I sleep better with you next to me"

I get ready for bed and climb in with Demetri. After a few minutes of laying there he wraps his arms around me and falls back into a deep sleep.

I don't sleep much, thinking about tonight. Demetri stood me up again. We are getting married this weekend and he can't be bothered to take the time to have dinner with me or even call to let me know he couldn't make it.

Would his work always come before me? Would I always be waiting on him?

My dance career has taken a bit of a backseat to Demetri's career. He said he performed better knowing I was watching and that I was there to take care of him. He loved coming home to me at night. I was currently teaching part-time at one of the local dance academies. I often wondered if just teaching and taking care of Demetri would be enough.

The next morning I get up early and put on a pot of coffee. I sit at the breakfast bar waiting for him to wake up. A little after 7 o'clock I hear the shower and know he'll be in the kitchen for his first cup of coffee soon.

I feel his arms wrap around me as he nuzzles my neck. "Good morning, love." Heading off to the kitchen for his coffee, he gives me a peck on the lips.

I continue to drink my coffee in silence. I don't know if I should bring up last night or wait and see if he does.

"I have rehearsal again all day. We have a lot to work on before I'm gone for the wedding. Why don't you stop by for lunch? I haven't seen you much this week. I miss you, my sweet boy," he says with a slight pout.

"Sure, sweetie, that sounds nice," I say with little feeling, doubting he'd even notice.

He leaves the kitchen, coffee cup in hand, to get ready for his day.

Demetri leaves thirty minutes later. I sit there thinking about my future.

I feel like I'm at some sort of crossroads in my life. Do I continue down the path I've been on or do I take the unknown road?

After sitting there for what feels like hours, I get up and head to the bedroom to get ready for my day. Somehow it feels like I am about to get ready for the rest of my life.

xxx

I'm at the alter looking into his eyes. I've never been so happy in my life. Standing here today, our wedding day, I know I've made the right decision. I am marrying the love of my life. Love has delivered me my wings and now I am ready to fly.

xxx

**A/N- A big thank you and lots of nuzzles to PangeforPrez and Pinkystardust for pre-reading and fixing my mistakes. Your help was invaluable. I could have never written this without your support. Lots of love ladies. **

**Thank you vampireisthenewblack for reading my really rough draft and helping me make this story better. **

**Thank you rmhale for inviting me to WC and encouraging me to enter my story in the contest.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a story ever. I'm not sure if my dear diary entries to Kirk Cameron when I was twelve count. ;) **

**Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your feedback. **


End file.
